Friday Night Frustrations
by AnnieAnon98
Summary: Jenny is forced to miss a date because of a late night case, pure PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and in no way profit from this work.**

She hated late nights in the office. She especially hated late nights in the office that hadn't been planned. It was particularly painful when she _should _have been out on a date instead of sitting at her desk signing off on her last report for the evening. It had been a frustrating enough week for her and she had been hoping to ditch her security detail and blow off a bit of steam that evening. But _no. _One Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to go ahead and catch a high profile, albeit open and shut, case, because God forbid she be allowed to have a bit of fun. The reasonable part of her mind knew he wasn't in the wrong here, it was hardly his fault that his team had caught a case on a Friday night but the overworked, stressed and she might as well admit it, horny part of her had been desperate for this date.

It wasn't that she particularly cared for the man in question but she did find him attractive and the idea of spending the evening eating a delicious dinner and hopefully finishing the night off with some even better _desert_ had been appealing to her. She clamped her thighs together as she thought of what she was missing out on. It had been months since she'd last had sex and well over a week since she had even been able to take the edge off by herself. The most she could hope for that evening would be to go home, maybe run a nice hot bath, spread her legs and reward her hard work for the week with a nice orgasm or two. Her fingers wouldn't be the same as having a nice, hard cock inside of her but it did get the job done as far as she was concerned.

She clamped her thighs together again and bit back a moan as she felt her underwear dampen. Her clit was throbbing in anticipation, she had spent the entire day and much of the day before fantasizing about how her evening would play out, that had been brought to a crashing halt right before she had been about to leave. She looked around, even though she knew she was alone in her private office before reaching down to press firmly on the seam of her pants. It certainly wasn't enough to do much for her but it was enough pressure to relieve some of the ache in her swollen clit. Her thighs tightened around her hand and she couldn't help but buck her hips once against the pleasant feeling before removing her hand. All she needed was to soak through her underwear and pants. There weren't many people in the building but it would be just her luck that someone would notice a damp spot on her light grey dress pants.

She signed her name with a flourish and closed the file in frustration before shutting down her computer and gathering her belongings. It was well after midnight and she desperately wanted to get home without having to talk to anyone. She should have known better than to wish for such a stupid thing.

She was just about to put her coat on when the door to her office opened to reveal none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Heading out?" He asked, leaning against the now closed door.

"I was hoping too." She replied, her tone leaving no room for idle chitchat.

"Gonna try and make your date?"

"How did you-"

"I know you." He replied with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes but shook her head, "no if you must know I'm going to go home."

He raised an eyebrow at her irritated tone.

"Something wrong?"

"No, Jethro. Nothing is _wrong_, I just want to get home and enjoy what's left of my Friday night." She replied sharply, "I was hoping to be doing something else at the moment, not sitting in my office signing off on reports."

"And what was that something else?" He asked, quirking his lips suggestively.

She felt her cheeks flush, partially in embarrassment that he had caught her out and partially in arousal because damn he looked sexy leaning against her door, his lips quirked in a suggestive smirk and his eyes dancing as he stared at her.

"It's a Friday night and I was going on a date, you're a big boy, I think you can fill in the blanks."

He looked almost surprised that she hadn't tried to deflect or ignore his question but he recovered quickly.

"I think I can imagine." He stated.

"Try not to hurt yourself." She deadpanned.

"Oh I won't, don't have to work too hard to imagine it, got it all stored up here." He said tapping his head, "I know exactly what you like."

Any other time she would have threatened to kill him for thinking like that or being bold enough to say it out loud but just then she couldn't stop the flush that spread over her pale skin or the way her thighs clenched as she thought about exactly how well he knew her.

He saw her reaction and smirked, he took her not biting off his head as a good sign and it emboldened him enough that he continued.

"So if your not gonna go on your date, what _are _you going to do to enjoy your Friday night?" He asked slowly.

An image of her naked, laying on her bed with her legs spread flashed through is mind and he had to bite back a groan as he thought of her teasing her clit and playing with her hard nipples. He felt his cock start to harden and he was grateful that he was wearing tighter underwear and loose pants.

"I think you can use your imagination on that one too." She replied boldly.

"Oh I am." He informed her.

He felt his cock harden a bit further and desperately wanted to reach down to give himself a firm squeeze but he refrained. Talking was one thing, doing was another.

"Guess I'd better let you get on with your night." He said after a moment, "make sure to lock your door, wouldn't want anyone showing up unexpectedly."

"Oh I will." She promised, "be a shame if someone picked the lock though."

With that she grabbed her belongings and practically waltzed out of the room, the unspoken invitation still hanging in the air.

_AN: So this is my first time writing anything even relatively M-Rated so go easy on me, this will be posted in two parts and the next part will follow shortly. I would love to hear reviews and any feedback you may have!_


	2. Chapter 2

She made it home in record time and locked her front door behind her, she knew Gibbs had both an old key and the knowledge to pick the lock if necessary. She immediately went upstairs and dropped her belongings on the arm chair in her room. All thoughts of a bath left her mind, she knew there was no way she could be patient enough for that. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and lit a few candles before turning off the overhead light. She quickly peeled off her pants, jacket and bloused and tossed them into the laundry hamper, before laying down on her bed in a forrest green lace thong and matching, sheer bra. She had donned the garments in preparation for her date and was silently thankful for that.

She spread her legs and lightly ran her fingers up and down her pussy over the lace panties, she was already soaked through and she really didn't need anymore teasing but she couldn't help it as her nipples hardened in the cool air and goosebumps rose on her flushed skin. She reached up with her free hand and gave her nipple a pinch through the thin fabric of her bra. She let out a moan at the sensation and gave her other nipple a careful tug, her hips arching off the bed slightly as she pressed down harder on her clit.

She heard the front door quietly open and shut, she waited until she heard footsteps on the stairs before she slid her hand into her panties and began to rub her clit more firmly. She was close, hours of mentally working herself up had left her soaked and sensitive to any touch.

She felt more than saw Gibbs presence in the doorway as she moaned loudly, she was on the edge, she knew she was seconds away from her first orgasm of the night. She slowly inserted one, thin finger into her pussy and arched her back as she scrapped across her G-spot. She knew one or two more strokes would send her over the edge and she pulled her hand back to repeat the action but Gibbs' firm voice stopped her.

"Don't." He ordered, "don't cum."

She looked over at him in surprise, she had expected him to follow her home but she hadn't expected him to try and control how the night went, he had never been an overly vocal person in the bedroom so him talking was shocking enough alone. They had never been overly into BDSM or one person controlling what the other did in bed. They both loved control way too much but every once in a while Gibbs could show his more powerful side in bed and she strongly suspected it would be one of those nights.

She slowly withdrew her finger with a small groan, she would give him the power for the moment, she was curious to see how things progressed. They hadn't been together in over seven years but she strongly suspected that streak wouldn't survive the next hour or so, never mind the night.

"You're wet." He commented, moving so he could see the obvious damp spot on her panties.

"Soaked." She corrected, "And close, Jethro."

"Not yet." He replied, "Pace yourself."

"Not my strong suit." She pointed out.

"I know." He replied with a smug smirk, "I'll teach ya."

She raised an eyebrow at him but leaned back against her pillows in a sign of surrender.

"You're hard." She said, eyeing the bulge in his pants.

"Getting there."

He had been carefully trying to keep his erection under control but that had gone out the window the moment he had laid eyes on Jenny. Now he was uncomfortably hard in his pants, his cock confined in a much too small space.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm almost naked and you're fully dressed."

"Go back to what you were doing." He ordered gently, completely ignoring her comment.

"If I do that I _will _cum." She warned him.

"No you won't, not until I tell you to."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow but slowly started to trace a line from the base of her pussy up to her clit over her panties. She shuddered at the sensation and her other hand went back to her breast alternating between gently massaging and pinching her nipple. She slipped her hands back into her panties and began to massage her clit more firmly before sliding her finger down to tease at the entrance to her vagina.

"Press it in, slowly." Gibbs instructed, watching as her face contorted with pleasure.

He reached down and gave his rock hard cock a firm squeeze through his pants as he watched Jenny's hand speed up between her legs. He waited until she was writhing, her hand stuck between her clamped thighs and her feet scrambling on the sheets before he spoke again.

"Stop." He ordered firmly.

She groaned as her hands slowed to a stop but didn't move from their resting places, one on her now exposed breast, she had pushed her bra cup down for better access and the other firmly nestled between her thighs.

"Spread your legs and move your hand."

She hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told, whimpering as she withdrew her finger from her sensitive pussy.

"Hands on the bed beside you and keep your legs spread."

She did as she was told but he could tell by the look on her face that she was feeling some discomfort. He had no doubt that her clit was swollen and throbbing beneath her panties and the lack of contact was probably frustrating as hell. He hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward.

He reached out and placed a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, his eyes silently asking for permission to do more than just look.

Jenny bit her bottom lip and gave a microscopic nod of approval when Gibbs squeezed her knee. Her clit was throbbing and she needed something, quite literally anything to relieve the pressure. His hand skated down her leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake until he touched the lace of her thong, his hand shifted so it was resting on her hip and he slipped a finger underneath the fabric.

"Lift." He ordered quietly.

She lifted her hips and whimpered when the damp fabric was removed from her aching clit, it was the last bit of sensation she had left on it and now there was nothing. She closed her legs, partially for the pressure and partially because she felt vulnerable being so exposed to Gibbs.

"Open them."

She hesitated for a moment before letting her legs fall open revealing her newly waxed pussy to his gaze. She saw him swallow in surprise before he quickly composed himself.

His eyes dropped to her bare pussy, admiring the view in front of him, her chest was flushed and rising heavily as she fought to lay still. The inside of her thighs were glistening in the dim light and he could smell her arousal from where he stood. He let his finger trail over the inside of her thigh one more time before standing up. He untucked and peeled off his polo and undershirt leaving his chest bare, he removed the bed from his pants but left them on for the moment, lest he be tempted to move to fast.

He settled back down on the edge of the bed and returned his hand to her knee, her legs fell open a fraction further as she shifted her hips.

"Please." She whispered breathily.

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

It was barely a whisper and she flushed as she said it but he traced his hand down none the less, stopping just before he reached where she really wanted him. Instead he reached up with his free hand and gently tweaked her nipple. She threw her head back with a loud groan and clenched her thighs together.

"Oh, _god_."

"Keep your legs open." He ordered again, his voice rough with desire.

He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and watched her eyes shut tightly as she fought against the urge to move. Using her distraction to his advantage he shifted so he could lean down and close his mouth around the hard nipple.

"Ungh." She moaned, arching her back.

He could see her straining in the effort to not clench her thighs and decided to reward her, with his mouth still holding her nipple he reached down and ran a finger through her soaked folds. He couldn't help the moan that escaped when he realized just how wet she was and he felt his cock throbbing in his pants.

He lifted his head and removed the finger from her pussy after a moment of light teasing.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded quietly.

"I need you inside." She panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He lowered his hand again and teased it through her folds before slowly sliding it into her tight, hot, pussy.

Jenny arched her hips at the intrusion and groaned loudly, his finger was much thicker than hers and she gladly welcomed the feeling. She let her head fall to the side when he started to slowly and gently move his finger, enough to tease her but not enough to make her cum. She reached up and started to massage her breasts again but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Take off the bra, then no touching."

She did as she was told and laid back down as he continued to tease her.

"I need more." She muttered.

He pulled his finger out of her and waited for her to open her eyes to look at him, a mild glare on her face.

"Hands and knees, face the headboard."


	3. Chapter 3

She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told without question, while she was positioning herself he unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper. His cock was quickly becoming distracting in its confines but he wasn't quite ready to allow himself any pleasure just yet.

He waited until Jenny was on her hands and knees, her breasts hanging below her, before raising his hand to tease her again. He ran his hand up and down her pussy once more and then positioned two fingers at her entrance.

"Fuck yourself." He ordered.

He saw her glance back at him before slowly pushing back onto his fingers, he heard a slight hiss as she adjusted to the stretch before she started to slowly move. She rocked back and forth slowly at first before speeding up, her legs spreading just a bit further to allow him to go deeper. He could hear quiet pants and the occasional breathy moan from her. He rotated his fingers and carefully angled them so he would brush against her G-spot on her next thrust backwards. He wasn't disappointed in her reaction as she vaulted forward, falling onto her forearms with a loud groan. He could feel faint fluttering in her vaginal walls as she neared orgasm and quickly shifted his fingers again so she wouldn't be able to finish herself.

With his free hand he finally reached down and gave his cock a squeeze, unable to just stop there he pulled the waistband of his underwear down to allow his hard cock to spring free. Finally free from the tight fabric he gave himself a few firm strokes, taking time to twist his hand on the head of his cock with each pass, while Jenny started her movements again.

"I have to cum, Jethro." She panted, her movements speeding up, "I need you… need your cock inside me… wanna feel you cum."

He groaned at her dirty words and gave his cock another firm stroke before letting go, he placed one hand on her hip to still her and carefully withdrew his fingers.

"Wanna see you." He explained before she could protest.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw his thick, hard cock leaning heavily against his stomach. She watched him stand and quickly slide his pants and underwear down, completely revealing his cock to her. She sat back with her back against her head board and watched him climb back on the bed over top of her.

"This okay?" He asked gently

It was such a turn from the firm, commanding voice he had been using all night that it took her a moment to process what he was asking. She finally nodded, biting her bottom lip as she leaned forward to claim his lips. Leave it to them to do things completely backwards, she had been fucking his fingers not two minutes ago but they were only just then having their first kiss in seven years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair as she moaned into the kiss. She slid further down on the bed and felt more than saw him reaching for the bedside table where she used to keep condoms.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean." She informed him quickly, "there are a few there if you want to use them but…"

Had she been on her planned date she would have insisted on a condom but she knew and trusted Gibbs enough to know he would never do anything to hurt her or jeopardize their relationship, friendship, whatever they currently were.

The hand that had been searching quickly returned to her hip as he trailed his lips down her throat. He really wanted to go down on her, taste her, but he knew neither of them would last very long if he did that… If he was lucky he could wake her up that way in the morning, he reasoned. His lips returned to hers before he flipped them over, he normally liked to be on top but he really wanted to watch Jenny lose control, he wanted to see and hear everything and there was no way he'd be able to do that on top.

She raised her eyebrow at the sudden change of position but adapted quickly, she reached behind her and gave his cock a few quick strokes and he groaned at the feeling of her petite hand handling him.

"Fuck, Jen." He ground out through gritted teeth.

She smirked and raised herself up, positioning his tip at her entrance, she teased them both rubbing his cock up and down her folds before slowly dropping down. She winced at the intrusion, feeling almost uncomfortably stretched.

"You okay?" He asked, his hands running up and down her thighs.

She felt so good wrapped around him but he wouldn't be able to take any real enjoyment if she was in pain or uncomfortable.

"Just need a minute." She replied, "it's been awhile." She admitted.

It took her a minute to adjust but once he had fully entered her and she had gotten used to it the uncomfortable stretch had turned into a pleasantly full feeling. She raised herself up and tossed her head back with a moan at the felling.

Gibbs watched as she quickly lost herself in the sensations, one hand was firmly gripping her breast as she rode him hard and fast while the other was planted on his chest, keeping her balanced. He could feel her fluttering around his aching cock and knew she was close, with the almost overwhelming heat and wetness surrounding him paired with her moans he wasn't sure he would last much longer either.

"I. Need. More." She panted, "rub my clit."

He followed her demand without hesitation, her movements sped up as her thighs began to quake on either side of her.

"Close." She informed him through gritted teeth.

"Let it go." He ordered gently.

He applied more pressure to her clit and used his free hand to grip her hip as her pussy gripped him in a vice like contraction.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She panted, chasing her release., "Fuck… I'm- ungh, I'm cuming"

She dropped her chin to her chest and let out a loud groan as her orgasm overtook her. Her head flew back as she rode out her release, Gibbs felt a warm liquid on his stomach and looked down to see another gush as she came hard around his cock. The sight of her cuming around and on him was enough to send him over the edge and he gripped her hip tightly as he thrust up into her with a drawn out moan.

She dropped to his chest after she had ridden out her orgasm with an exhausted sigh, her own chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He could feel himself softening, still inside of her and watched as she rolled over with a quiet moan.

She felt the loss of his cock inside of her instantly, she could already feel his cum leaking out of her pussy and onto her thigh but was too exhausted to care. She knew she would have to get up in a few minutes but for that moment she just needed to catch her breath.

She felt Gibbs shift beside her and get up, part of her was disappointed he was leaving so soon but the other, much smaller part of her was silently relieved that they wouldn't have to do the awkward morning after. That part of her was quickly silenced when Gibbs returned and kneeled on the end of the bed in front of her. She opened her eyes drowsily when he tapped her knee and carefully pulled her legs open, she was about to protest but she quickly quieted when she felt a warm cloth brushing against her sensitive folds. She gave a contented sigh that changed to a whimper when he brushed over her overly sensitive clit. She felt the cloth still over her and opened one eye to see what Gibbs was doing.

"Push." He ordered gently.

She contracted her vaginal muscles and gave a small push before she felt a small rush of fluid that was quickly caught and cleaned up by the warm cloth in Gibbs' hand.

He returned to the bed with the cloth and silently pulled her legs open, he had to admit that in some corner of his mind the sight of their combined juices leaking out of her was hot but he was spent and he could tell she would be in no position to go for round to for awhile. He cleaned her, careful not to overstimulate her already sensitive clit, he gave her a gentle order to push hoping to mop up most of the cum so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable before dropping a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He pulled back and stood up to discard the used cloth before returning to bed.

"You staying?" She asked groggily.

"If you want me too."

"Yeah." She replied her voice barely a whisper.

He smirked as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hair.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
